Lee Sin/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "The actions of one may sunder the world, but the efforts of many may rebuild it." - Once a promising from Ionia, Lee Sin is a blind monk who sought redemption at the Shojin Monastery for a terrible mistake that cost innocent lives. In the midst of the Noxian invasion, his power became one with his flesh in a way none could have foreseen. With burning and inhumanly powerful , he fights those who dare despoil his homeland. |-|2nd= "The actions of one may sunder the world, but the efforts of many may rebuild it." - As a young teen, Lee Sin was intent on becoming a summoner. His will and dedication were unmatched by any of his peers, and his skill drew the attention of Reginald Ashram, the League's High Councilor at the time. While at the Arcanum Majoris, Lee Sin became frustrated with instruction paced for the other students. He spent his free time researching the nuances of summoning in hopes of graduating sooner. He made amazing advances in his arcane studies, surpassing all other students. By all indications, he would have become one of the League's greatest summoners were it not for one terrible mistake. Too impatient, he attempted to test his ability by summoning a beast from the Plague Jungles. What he summoned instead was a young boy, but not in one piece. He barely had time to look the boy in what was once his face before the jumbled human mass fell lifeless to the floor. A League investigation later revealed that the boy's entire village was obliterated by feedback from the ritual. Lee Sin's talents were so promising that the League was willing to overlook the incident, but he could never forgive himself. He left the Institute and journeyed to the Shojin Monastery for eternal repentance, swearing never to practice magic again. Years later, hoping to atone for his crime with martyrdom, he set himself ablaze as a protest of the Noxian occupation of Ionia. He remained alive in this state, enduring searing agony for weeks. His actions paved the way for a League match wherein Ionia prevailed, but by the time he was doused, his eyes had been burned completely from their sockets. Hailed as a savior, he was reborn, and his will to act invigorated. He joined the League of Legends to continue his atonement with sweat and blood, a true monk's only possessions. |-|1st= : Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Lee Sin was born into an ancient clan of martial artists, the Melian Monks, whose fighting style harnesses the agility and power of the tiger. At birth, every child in the clan is given a tiger cub companion which will accompany the Monk throughout his training. Raghar, the cub of a proud and dominant tigeress, was given to Lee Sin, and the two became inseparable. However, halfway through Lee Sin's life, his sight failed him. With Lee Sin's strength waning, the Melian Monks were unsure if Lee Sin would be able to continue his duties as defender of his people. One night, as Lee Sin slept restlessly next to his tiger companion, Raghar appeared to him in a dream. Having great sympathy for his lifelong friend, Raghar offered to sacrifice himself for Lee Sin's future. When Lee Sin awoke the next morning, the image of Raghar was adorned upon his shoulder in a perfect hue of orange gold. Lee Sin discovered that his strength had fully returned, and he possessed an acute sense of his surroundings that more than counterbalanced his lack of sight. Lee Sin joins the Immortal war in order to prevent the destruction from reaching his people, fighting with the fury and swiftness of the Melian Monks, and the immortality of Raghar's spirit. Previous Quotes 2nd Classic= ;Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * ;Attacking * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-|1st Classic= ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Death * * * |-|God Fist= ;Upon Starting a Game * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking an Enemy * * ;Attacking the * * ;Attacking * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Moving Near an Ally Ward * * ;Joke * * * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Joking Nearby * * ;Taunt * * * * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Taunting Nearby * * * ;Taunting a Dead Enemy Champion * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon Casting * * ;Upon Casting on a Ward * * * * ;Upon Casting * * ;Upon Casting * ;Upon Casting after * * * * * ;Upon Buying an Item * ;Upon Buying any Item * * * ;Upon Buying * ;Upon Killing a Jungle Camp * * * * * ;Upon Killing an Enemy Champion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Scoring First Blood * * ;Upon Going on a Killing Spree * * * * * ;Upon Scoring an Ace * * * * * ;Upon Scoring a Quadrakill * * ;Upon Scoring a Pentakill * ;Upon Destroying a Turret * * * ;Upon Using a * * * ;Upon Placing a Ward * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Placing a Ward in the Enemy Base * ;Upon Destroying an Enemy Ward * * * * ;Upon Casting * * * ;Upon Death * * * * * ;Upon Respawning * * * Previous Abilities The presented information is extracted from Closed Beta 1 (25-Mar-2009), where his kit descriptions had been overwritten to detail different effects than what is written in his files. These have been respectively denoted as "New" and "Old". There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. units near him. |effect radius = |affects = Self |targeting = Passive |notes = * No additional details. }} New= '''Lee Sin launches into a flurry of slashes, striking randomly four times, each dealing }}. |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |target range = 300 |notes = * No additional details. }} Lee Sin's next basic attack deals and for 0.75 seconds. Cooldown decreases with level. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |targeting = |affects = Enemy |notes = * No additional details. }} Lee Sin's gains increased }}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Switch between increased or Dodge chance. |leveling2 = |Dodge Chance| }} |cooldown = 2 |cost = |targeting = |affects = |notes = * No additional details. }} Lee Sin spawns a clone of himself. The Beast gains benefits from Way of Agility, activates Iron Fist when you cast it, and will Flurry when you cast it. Lasts up to 60 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |targeting = |affects = |notes = * No additional details. }} |-|Old= Lee Sin launches into a flurry of slashes, striking randomly four times, dealing }}. Flurry deals bonus damage for each strike landed on the same target. |leveling2 = }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |target range = 300 |spelleffects = single |notes = * No additional details. }} Lee Sin's next basic attack deals and for 10%, stacking up to a maximum. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = 4 |cost = 40 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemy |onhiteffects = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Lee Sin's next basic attack deals and . |leveling = AD}}}} }} |cooldown = 5 |targeting = Self |affects = Enemy |onhiteffects = true |notes = * No additional details. }} While not in Tiger Mode, Lee Sin gains }}. |description2 = Lee Sin enters Tiger Mode, gaining }}. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 150 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Self |affects = Self |notes = * No additional details. }} Blinding Strike.png|Blinding Strike Exploit Weakness.png|Exploit Weakness Previous Splash Art and Chromas North America= Lee Sin OriginalSkin April Fools.jpg|1st Classic Lee Sin (April Fools Version) Lee Sin OriginalSkin old.jpg|2nd Classic Lee Sin Lee Sin TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Traditional Lee Sin Lee Sin AcolyteSkin old.jpg|1st Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin old.jpg|1st Dragon Fist Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin old2.jpg|2nd Dragon Fist Lee Sin |-|China= Lee Sin TraditionalSkin Ch.jpg|Traditional Lee Sin Lee Sin AcolyteSkin Ch.jpg|Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin |-|Chromas= Lee Sin DragonFist (Base) old.png|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFist (Black) old.png|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Black Lee Sin DragonFist (Blue) old.png|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Blue Lee Sin DragonFist (Yellow) old.png|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Yellow Patch History ** Minimized model's neck stretching during several animations (Idle1, Idle2, and Run). ;V9.18 * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.17 * ** Dash speed is now at its proper speed. ;V9.16 * ** Hitbox will no longer warp across the map when casting it. ** Lee Sin now dashes to the center of the target instead of slightly before it. ;V9.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ;V9.14 * General ** New voice over. ;V8.19 * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** *** Marker has been updated. * ** *** Shield VFX have been updated. * ** *** VFX more clearly indicate the hitbox. ;V8.17 * General ** Updated store assets for chroma set. ;V8.15 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Damage no longer scales with . ** Damage is now increased by |health}}, up to a maximum of . ;V8.14 * General ** Updated mixing and mastering for current SFX. ;V8.13 * ** Shields and bindings on his model are now appropriately sized. ;V8.12 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.11 * ** Energy restored on first hit increased to from . ** Energy restored on second hit increased to from . * ** Timer displays on icon, showing second cast availability. ** Cooldown reduction now also applies for the duration of the reactivation time. * ** Timer displays on icon, showing second cast availability. ** Cooldown reduction now also applies for the duration of the reactivation time. * ** Timer displays on icon, showing second cast availability. ** Cooldown reduction now also applies for the duration of the reactivation time. ;V8.6 * ** Energy restored on first hit increased to from 20 at all levels. ** Energy restored on second hit increased to from 10 at all levels. * ** Range increased to 1200 from 1100. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** Fixed a bug where it being cast on a champion with would cause Aery would jump to the caster of that ability. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * / ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** *** No longer loses active overlay VFX when Dragon's Rage is in use. * ** Death shadow no longer persists. ;V7.18 * ** Base shield strength changed to from . ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.11 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for . * ** Cast can now be buffered when placing wards, allowing Lee Sin to quickly place and hop to wards on high-latency environments. ** No longer works with the Quick + Selfcast setting. We're looking into restoring this functionality in a later patch. * ** Back design of his shirt changed to yellow from red. ** *** Shirt changes to yellow when casting Dragon's Rage. ;V7.10 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.1 * ** No longer reveals invisible targets. ** Now only reveals targets damaged by Tempest (no longer reveals nearby allies of damaged targets). * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.21 * ** Resonating Strike and once again drop Lee Sin directly on top of his target. ;V6.19 * ** Resonating Strike and no longer cause him to dash directly on top of his target. ;V6.18 * ** When Sonic Wave target dies before Lee Sin can cast , it now cancels 3-second cast window instantly rather than waiting out the remainder of the duration. * ** Sustain values increased to % from %. ;V6.17 * ** Fixed a bug where Resonating Strike dealt no damage if cast while dashing via . ;V6.14 * ** Seam lines on model at 'Very Low' settings. * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.16 * ** Per-hit energy gain changed to 20 on first and 10 on second from 15 on both. * ** Enemies hit by the target take % of kicked target's bonus health)}} bonus physical damage. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . ** Base health regen reduced to from . ;V4.18 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.15 * ** True sight revealing s under certain circumstances. * ** True sight revealing s under certain circumstances. ;V4.13 * Stats ** Base health regen increased to from . * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** % attack speed slow. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 9. ** Cooldown is reduced by 50% if target is self or an allied champion. ** Shield duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Self shielding changed to allied champions only from all allied units (targeting unchanged). * ** Bonus sustain duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ;V3.15 * ** Allied shielding changed to champions only from all allied units. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Tooltip incorrectly stating Lee Sin gains energy when shield is broken (removed in V1.0.0.118). * ** Granting armor while active. ** Bonus sustain increased to % from %. * ** Range reduced to 600 from 800. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. * ** Bonus sustain reduced to % from %. ;February 21st Hotfix * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * ** Bonus damage reduced to from 10%. ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 700 from 750. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Post-dash targeting changed to champions only from all enemy units. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Lee Sin will attempt to attack the target he dashed to. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Can target wards but they will be revealed for 2 seconds if so. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Targeting wards. ;V1.0.0.119 * ** Being able to be activated twice. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Energy cost reduced to 50 from 60 * ** Energy cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Shield restoring energy when broken. ** Energy cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Energy cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Range increased to 450 from 400. ** Energy cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Energy cost reduced to 30 from 40. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Lee Sin following targets over indefinite distances. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Projectile updated to match effect better. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Range increased to 750 from 700. * ** Bonus sustain reduced to % from %. ;April 6th Hotfix * ** Per-hit energy gain increased to 15 from 10. * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.114 added * (Innate) ** After Lee Sin uses an ability, his next 2 basic attacks gain 50% attack speed and return 10 energy each. * (Q) ** Lee Sin projects a discordant wave of sound to locate his enemies, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it encounters. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage plus 10% of their missing health. * (W) ** Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains life steal, spell vamp, and armor. * (E) ** Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their movement and attack speed for 4 seconds. Movement and attack speed recover gradually over the duration. * (Ultimate) ** Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. }} Category:Champion history Category:Lee Sin